


[Podfic] Rope 'Em and Ride 'Em

by RsCreighton



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Birthday, Coming Out, Exhibitionism, Grinding, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordie is a totally supportive brother, which is why he's hiring Jamie a stripper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Rope 'Em and Ride 'Em

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rope 'em and Ride 'em](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704470) by [hapakitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapakitsune/pseuds/hapakitsune). 



> Thanks to hapakitsune for the blanket permission statement! I love those! :D \o/ AND THANK YOU to Knight_Tracer who listened through this for me, cuz one of my first Hockey fics, and um new fandoms are scary? SCARY SCARY new fandoms... /o\ But it's done and I think it was fun... so I hope you enjoy?? :D
> 
> Happy Singles Awareness Day ya'll! Hope you're having fun with friends, family, loved ones, who ever you chose to spend today with! ;)

Rope 'Em and Ride 'Em

By: Hapakitsune

 

 

42:59

Please right click and save as to save! ^_^

  
[MP3 (Both zipped)](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20Rope%20%27Em%20and%20Ride%20%27Em%20\(zipped\).zip)(40 MB)

[Chapter One MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/1.mp3)(19 MB)

[Chapter Two MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/2.mp3)(21 MB)

[M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20Rope%20%27Em%20and%20Ride%20%27Em.m4b) (41 MB)

 

Streaming

Chapter One

Chapter Two

;

Outtakes


End file.
